


Through the Eyes of The Doctor

by au_revoir_sim1



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/M, Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/au_revoir_sim1/pseuds/au_revoir_sim1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what went through the Doctor's head during his travels with Rose? A story containing all of the episodes of Seasons 1 and 2 from the Doctor's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Eyes of The Doctor

****

**_Disclaimer: All of the dialogue belongs to BBC and anyone who actually wrote the script of “Rose.” Just the general idea is that it doesn’t belong to me._ **

****

****

 

When he arrives on Earth he is full of anger and mettle, a pressurized container of rage and frustration that refuses to stop blaming himself for his transgressions, because he thinks if he hates himself for long enough it might just help him atone for his crimes.

 

He hasn’t been traveling for long since his last regeneration. A few months, at the most. Hopping from planet to planet, staying just long enough to save the day, to prevent disaster, to make up for his crimes and the millions of lives that he couldn’t manage to save.

 

So when he detects the Nestene Consciousness in London he directs the TARDIS toward Earth and prepares for another tedious day of saving the world. It’s all he can do at this point.

 

He takes the time in the TARDIS to create a hastily put-together bomb. His ship is telling him that there’s a relay device in the roof, and in order to stop the Autons from wreaking havoc he’ll have to destroy it. He won’t stand for the destruction of Humans. He’s worked too hard over the years to keep them alive.

 

His readings have led the TARDIS to a large department store. At first glance the store appears empty, but according to his readings there are still humans in the building, which means he has to get them out before blowing everything up.

 

Since the clothing section of the store is completely deserted, he decides to go downstairs. Poking around the basement he finds the body of a man, face screwed up in a permanent expression of fear. He’s too late. If he’d been there sooner perhaps he could’ve-

 

But then he hears it. A human voice, calling out for Wilson (whoever that is).

 

Any human confronted by an Auton would surely be destroyed in as painful a manner as the man he’s just found. If he doesn’t act this human will die. And it will be one more person’s death on his too burdened conscious.

 

He makes it just in time. Just in time to grasp the hand of a pink and yellow human girl, look her in the eyes and quietly proclaim, “Run.”

 

She’s slower than him as he drags her along, Autons moving swiftly behind them. When they’re safe inside the elevator she starts babbling about a prank, about students. It’s surprising, he thinks, that one of the Apes would have enough composure after such an ordeal to think so logically.

 

“Why would they be students?”

 

She blanks for a moment.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

He decides to push her. “Well you said it. Why students?”

 

She thinks briefly.

 

“’Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students.”

 

He nods. Her reasoning makes sense. She thinks things through, can back up her assumptions. It’s been a while since he’s met a human that’s so perceptive. It’s not her fault she doesn’t know anything about aliens. He’s sure if she did she’d have come to that conclusion. Students is a logical conjecture.

 

“That makes sense. Well done.”

 

“Thanks.” She’s clearly elevated by the praise. How long has it been since someone’s complimented her ideas? Still, she shouldn’t going around thinking it was students that were after her, when it most certainly was not.

 

“They’re not students.”

 

“Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them he’s going to call the police.”

 

“Who’s Wilson?”

 

“Chief electrician.”

 

He thinks back to the body he found back in the basement. “Wilson’s dead.”

 

The elevator has dinged and arrived at the ground floor, and he quickly made to sonic the elevator so that it couldn’t be called back down to the Autons. The bomb was going to go off in the next couple of minutes anyway, but dealing with more living plastic would just be a chore. The girl has decided to follow him.

 

“That’s not funny. That’s just sick!”

 

“Hold on. Mind your eyes.” He’s soniced the elevator. There won’t be any Autons making there way out of the basement any time soon.

 

“I’ve had enough of this now.” He’s already on his way leading her out of the building, expecting her to follow. “Who are you then? Who’s that lot down there?” He hasn’t got much time, so he’s rushing down the hallway now, and he can hear her hurrying to keep up.

 

“I said who are they?”

 

Might as well tell her. “They’re of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They’re being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn’t have this.” He procures the small bomb and waves it about a bit. “So I’m going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don’t worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast.”

He pushes her out the door. “Don’t tell anyone about this, because if you do you’ll get them killed.”

 

Then he’s turning away, shutting the door behind him and taking a step toward the stairwell when he stops. For some reason he wants to tell this pink and yellow girl his name. He doesn’t particularly know why; perhaps it’s been too long since he’s introduced himself to someone. He hasn’t since-

 

Well. Since before the War. He’s been too busy running around, trying to forget.

 

He turns back around and opens the door. “I’m the Doctor by the way. What’s your name?”

 

The girl still seems rather stunned. “Rose.”

 

Rose. The name suits her, soft and pastel that she is. Then he remembers the bomb in his hand and that he only has 60 seconds to blow up the building while still escaping in the TARDIS.

 

“Nice to meet you Rose. Run for your life!”

 

And then he does turn away for good, not checking to see if Rose has listened to him. He makes it up the stairs to the relay device and plants the bomb, with just enough time to run back to the TARDIS and set coordinates for somewhere in London that is slightly less explosive.

 

As his ship drifts away the only thing The Doctor can think about is Rose. He’s hoping beyond hope that she got away from the explosion in time. Because for some strange reason that young pink and yellow girl is causing him to break routine. This is the first time since the war that he’s introduced himself as the Doctor. But the most surprising part of all of this, The Doctor finds, is that for some strange reason he really doesn’t hate himself because of it. In fact, he’s feeling a bit content.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
